


Moving on with your brother.

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron moves on, who its with though causes Robert more distressed then if he moved on with anyone else, Robert starts sleeping around to try and get over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert couldn't believe it. The only man he ever loved had moved on. With his brother!

Robert couldn't believe it when Andy anoused it in the pub late at about 9. He looked between the man he still loves and his brother shocked then realised his sister, step mum and Chas didn't look shocked.  
"You knew?!" He asked Vic very loudly, trying to fight back tears.  
"We've known for a while pet." Diane says.  
"How longs a while?!" He asks.  
"A few weeks." Vic says. "Longer then we knew when you and Aaron were together." Robert sees Aaron flinch at the mention of them together and he feels his heart dieing in his chest.  
"Well I'm happy for you two." Chas says proudly.  
"Thanks Chas." Andy says with his arm around Aaron. Robert nods his head and finds that old fake face of his.  
"Yeah I'm happy for you." He says. "Ive gotta go." He says walking out. He hears Vic sigh and Andy telling her something about him but he doesn't catch it. Robert climes into his car and drives. He doesn't even know where he's going till he's parked outside bar west. He gets out and sits at the bar.  
"Drink?" The man behind the bar asks.  
"Whiskey." Robert says. He drinks it fast before ordering another. He sits and at the bar and try's not to cry putting his head in his hands. He still loves Aaron, he knows he always will. He can't deal with what's going round his head so orders another whiskey before going to the loos. 

Another man is there when he gets there and can feel his eyes on him as he pees.  
when the man finishes he just stands there looking at him. When Robert's finished he looks at the man. He's handsome, short black hair and a dark blue ear ring in that matches his blue top. The man lifts his eyebrows at Robert in a suggestive way before looking down. The man is hard and some of him is showing through his unzipped jeans and that looks a good way to clear Robert's mind. Robert's breathing heavily as he walks up to the man. He kisses him and pushes him to the wall needing anything to take his mind off of Aaron. Robert quickly drops to the floor wanting to distract himself from every thing he takes the man in his mouth. The man pulls on his hair as he does and Robert hears the door open a small oh noise then who ever it was walk out again as he sucks. It's not long before the mans cum is running down his throat and he stands up to kiss him. He zips himself up then turns Robert to the wall to return the favour. Robert leans his head back on the cold wall as he moves into the mans mouth. His mind goes blank again as the man sucks him. A man opens the door and looks at him a little discussed before leaving. Robert just closes his eyes and moans as he cums down the mans throat. The man wipes his mouth and kisses him before walking out seeing Robert just standing there calming down his breathing. Robert zips himself up and returns to the bar. He sits there and can't help his mind fill with questions, with images of Aaron and Andy together, and he orders another whiskey. He's not sure how much he's had to drink when a man starts to talk to him. More then he should of he knows.

He can remember kissing him before getting a taxi to the mans house. He remembers the man fucking him on Cotten sheets and falling asleep and dreams of Andy and memories of Aaron. He wakes with the man lying next to him stinking of beer and sex. Robert gets into the shower the man just waking up and leans back on the wall as the water pours down on him. He imagines Aaron waking up to a naked Andy beside him. He wishes he was the first thing Aaron saw in the morning. That he'd wake him up with a shy 'morning' and a kiss. But that's what he's probably doing with Andy. Robert steps out the shower and the other man is up and dressed. Robert leaves his and goes back to his car. He drives back home, his head still a bit sore after last night, and gets dressed into some clean clothes. 

He walks into the pub only to find a loved up Aaron and Andy sitting in the corner with Vic and Diane.  
"Well you have got 3 out of 3 now love." Diane says to Aaron non of them knowing Robert's there.  
"Diane." Andy says.  
"Stick with this one though Aaron." Vic smiles.  
"I'm not going back there Vic." He says. Andy kisses Aaron quickly and Robert leaves the pub. He gets into his car and drives. Bar west is open at lunch as so people can eat which Robert definitely isn't going there to do, well maybe a liquid lunch. He sits at the bar and orders a whiskey. He downs it fast before downing another but it's not enough to fill the void he desperately wants to fill. He walks into the toilets and stands in the corner. A man gives him a funny look as he pees then leaves and Robert huffs and puts his hands on his head leaning up against the wall.  
"You... Waiting for someone?" A man says walking in.  
"No one in particular." Robert says in his most I want you voice.  
"Right." The man says before walking over. He looks round before saying in a quiet voice. "How much you charge?" Robert almost feels like throwing up at the memory of when he had an answer for that. When he used to be paid to do more then just a quick blow job in a pub toilet. He grabs the man and says.  
"I'm not that kind of person." Before kissing him. The man drags them into a cubicle before unzipping his jeans. Robert slides to the floor and takes him fully in his mouth. Robert sucks letting the thoughts of Andy and Aaron fade from his mind before the man cums down his throat. He then sucks on his balls a little before standing up. But as he goes to stand he sees a pair of feet out side of the door and sits on the toilet seat instead.  
"What you doing?" The man asks.  
Robert nods to the door. "Looks like someone's waiting." He says. The man opens the door to find a man rubbing his hard shaft through his jeans. He steps out and the other man steps in. This mans smaller then the last so Robert can put his dick and balls in his mouth at the same time. He sucks him as the man moans and pulls his hair before he cums down his throat. Robert then stands up and let's the man blow him before they both leave. Robert sits at the bar. He can see the bar man giving him dirty looks as he comes over.  
"A beer please." Robert says to him. As he pours his drink the man says.  
"We don't allow other businesses to be run in are bar." He says putting the drink down.  
"I'm not running a business." Robert says.  
"Yeah sure looks like it." He says nodding to one of the men that just came out of the loos.  
"They didn't pay me anything." Robert says looking down.  
"Just a bad break up was it." The man laughs.  
"You could call it that." Robert says.  
"What happened?" The man says looking more interested.  
"The man I love, the only man I have ever loved, is shagging my brother."  
"Ow." The man says.  
"No." Robert says lifting his drink. "Not my brother. My adopted brother. The one my dad adopted because he thought we were best friends. Wonder if he still would of adopted him if he knew why I liked him so much." Robert says looking into the distance behind the bar.  
"Yeah that does sound like a bad break up." The man says. Robert clicks out of it and looks back to his pint and drinks some. He looks at the time on his phone to see a missed call from Vic, he rings her.  
"You phoned me." He says.  
"Yeah, Robert." She says and Robert's confused as to why she sounds so shifty. "I wanted to talk to you."  
"About?"  
"You know what it's about Robert."  
"Vic." He says expecting her to be worried about him.  
"I don't want you ruining things for Aaron and Andy."  
"What?"  
"You heard me Robert. You used Aaron and I don't want you trying to break them up because you're jealous."  
Robert didn't answer.  
"Please Robert. Try to get along with them, or.."  
"Or what Vic?"  
"Or just stay away from them. Please, after Katie Andy deserves some happiness."  
"I know Vic. Bye." He hangs up then. Robert sits there and drinks some more of his beer as a man stands next to him.  
"Alright?" The man smiles.  
"Yeah. You." Robert smiles.  
"What's a man like you doing drinking alone in the middle of the day?" The blond man asks Robert.  
"Trying to get laid." Robert says trying to cut out the middle man. It's not long before their back at the mans, Jordan's, apartment.  
"Nice place." Robert says.  
"You should see the bedroom." He says.  
"You know what I think I should." 

At Andy's house Aaron was on the bed legs spread with only his t-shirt on, he gripped the sheets tight as Andy thrust into him.  
"Oh fuck." Aaron shouted. Robert started to undress Jordan and he did the same to Robert. Robert pulled Jordan's top off as Aaron held Andy's waist. Jordan moved Robert to the bed with a smile as Andy moved Aaron's legs and held them at his waist.  
Jordan grabbed some lub and a condom as Andy moved Aaron onto his side. Jordan moved a finger into Robert as Andy started to wank Aaron off. Aaron and Andy came as Jordan moved his hard dick into Robert making him moan. At Andy's the two men kissed softly on the bed as Robert's legs wrapped round Jordan's waist. The peaceful silence and loud moans two very different places. 

Once Robert left Jordan's it was almost dark and he decided to have a change of seen.  
He goes to a club in Hotten and sits at the bar, he scans round the room before ordering a beer. After a couple of hours talking him and a girl called Ellie went back to hers. He could tell she was a 'good girl' from the moment he met her, something he wasn’t normally into, but her kindness drew him to her. He needed some kindness right now, someone to go slow with. But he's never really been one for good girls and in the middle of the night when he popped to the toilet for a wee he couldn't resist her beautiful flat mate as she stood at her door with a smile on her face as she undid her dressing gown. 

In the morning though he wishes he had when the kind Ellie from last night walks into her flat mates room and he leaves running away from a crying girl and a very psychopathic flat mate. He drives home again and takes a shower he’s sat on the bed when he gets a phone call once he's dressed from Chrissie.  
"Robert."  
"Chrissie."  
"I need to speak with you. Can you meet me in the pub in say half an hour?"  
"Yeah ok." He says a little reluctant. He sits on his bed for a while before getting up and heads to the pub.

He gets to the pub and is happy not to see Aaron or Andy there and sits at a booth but his luck runs out and he watches as Andy and Aaron walk through from the back room.  
"I know I'm just being stupid but.." Aaron says.  
"It's not like you haven't met them before." Andy laughs grabbing him.  
"I know but I was just some Dingle relation not their dads b.."  
"Boyfriend?" Andy says with a smile.  
"Yeah alright it's just a bit odd that's all."  
"Their get it."  
"I know. It's just that for some reason I'm really nervous. Like I want to make a good impression." Andy kisses him softly then.  
"They already love you Aaron." He smiles. Robert shuffles in his seat and just then Chrissie sits down.  
"So have you signed the papers?" She asks.  
"No sorry I'll do them tonight I've just been a bit.. A bit." He looks to the pair again.  
"Preoccupied?" She says.  
"Yeah."  
"So you're taking the kids out for the day then." Chas says to the boys.  
"Robert." Chrissie says.  
"Yeah sorry."  
"About the business?"  
"Aw though it might be a bit odd for them because there kind of be related to you twice now." Chas says.  
"It's not like we're getting married mum." Aaron says.  
"Robert."  
"Not yet." Andy says hugging his waist.  
"You can just keep the business Chrissie." Robert says.  
"What?"  
"I don't want it anymore." He says standing up and leaving.  
Chrissie sits there stunned for a while, she knew he got a new job but she could never of imagined him leaving the business wilfully. 

He gets in his car and once again drives to bar west. He sits at the bar for a moment before a boy walks up to him. He looks at him and can see one of the men he recognises from before looking over.  
"Yeah?" Robert says.  
"Um... I heard you." The boy says, he can't be much older then 18, probably new to gay bars. Robert looks him up and down.  
"I heard you." The boy leans in and whispers. "Give head." He says. Robert gets up and walks to the toilets turning his head to see that the boy is following. Robert steps into the end cubicle and the boy follows. Robert kisses him softly and the boy kisses back.  
"Done this before." Robert asks.  
"No." The boy says quietly shaking his head. Robert moves down his body, hand sliding down him, before unzipping him. Robert smiles at the size of his erection and licks the pre cum on the end to which the boy jumps and moans. The boy holds Robert's head and slowly moves him onto his cock. It doesn't take less then 20 seconds before he cums down Robert's throat with a shudder.  
"Do I um?" The boy asks as Robert stands up, the boys hand pulling his wallet out of his jeans.  
"No." Robert shakes his head and the boy smiles faintly. The boy looks him up and down. "Thanks." The boys smiles. "Do you want me to..." He says gesturing to Robert's trousers.  
"No. Not if you don't want to." Robert says and the boy smiles and leaves.

Debby said that the kids were ill so didn't want them going out so Aaron and Andy decided to go home. They sat kissing on the sofa as Robert runs his hands down his face. A man walks up to the cubicle and Robert smiles. The man walks in and shuts the door.  
"You only do head or..." The man says standing close to Robert and stroking Roberts ass. Robert smiles and nods. Andy moves down Aaron's body and pulls down Aaron's jeans and boxers before he licks up his hole as the man gets out a condom and Robert pulls down his trousers kicking them off.  
"Oh fuck." Aaron says as Andy buries his face in him. Robert turns around and puts his hands on the door as the man pulls down his own trousers before putting some lub on Roberts ass and pushes a finger in. Aaron's wanking himself hard and comes over Andy's hair with a grunt as Andy sucks and dips his tongue into him. Andy sits up and Robert turns around and kisses the man. The man moves them and sits on the toilet seat. Andy sits back to the arm rest as Aaron lifts his legs up and pulls down his jeans and boxers. Aaron moves his head down and licks Andy's hole making him moan. Robert steps so he's over the man and kisses him, lowering himself onto him as the man lines himself up. Aaron strokes Andy's muscular legs as he plays with Andy's hole with his tongue. Robert sits fully on the mans hard shaft his own hard in front of him. The man leans back as Robert bounces on his shaft. Aaron lightly bites at Andy's ass before sucking his hole making Andy squiggle. Andy starts to wank himself off as Robert does the same. The man holds Robert's legs, helping him bounce, and they kiss again. The man cums inside of Robert and after a couple more bounces Robert and Andy cum in unison. Andy moves his hand in Aaron's hair rubbing his cum in as Aaron lays by his ass before he pulls him up and they kiss. Robert and the man kiss before Robert stands up and so does the man. They smile at each other as Robert and him pull up their trousers. Andy and Aaron lay trouser less on the sofa Aaron's head on Andy's toned body, listening to his heart rate slow. Robert spends the rest of the day drinking, receiving a quick hazy blow job in the mens toilets before he wakes up the next morning in a un known mans bed. 

The mans standing at the bedroom door way when Robert wakes up.  
"Coffee?" The man asks in a African accent that does things to Robert that he's too hung over to cope with. Robert stays in his bed before he's chucked out when the man has to go to work. Luckily it's just gone lunch when he gets thrown out and heads to bar west. 

Robert sits at the bar and orders a beer before his phone rings. He sees it says work so he answers it.  
"Robert!" The man on the other end says.  
"Look I'm sorry I ..."  
"Forget it. I gave you this job as a favour."  
"I know. I know."  
"I'm sorry Robert but we're going to have to let you go."  
"No look."  
"Sorry." The man then hangs up. Robert slams the phone on the bar and quickly drinks his drink. A man stands next to him and starts to speak to him as he drinks but Robert quickly puts the drink down.  
"So toilets?" The man smiles. Robert looks him up and down.  
"Where's your place?" Robert says and the man smiles.  
"Just down the..." The man gets cut off by Robert kissing him and they quickly walk to the mans flat.

Robert knows he's becoming a 'slut' and 'cheap' but he doesn't really even care anymore. He picks up a woman once he's left the mans flat and spends the night at hers. He doesn't even go home till two days later, having been with people both nights and used there showers but he keeps going home and he can't quite work out why. 

He gets changed and goes to the pub. He knows it's a bad idea but he keeps going there every time he comes home. He doesn't even put on a fake smile as he goes to the bar.  
"Pint." He tells Chas and she just does as he says.  
"Haven't seen you for awhile." She says when she puts the glass down.  
"No you haven't."  
"Robert are you ok?" Chas asks actually consurned for him for once.  
"I'm fine." Robert says but she knows he's lying. Robert goes sits out of the way, hiding from other people but most for if Aaron or Andy come in. He drinks his drink quite fast before going up and ordering another.  
"Pint please Chas." He says.  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"What's it to you anyway? I'll have a whisky as well." Chas reluctantly gives him his drinks and quickly texts Diane to come to the pub.

Robert's on his third beer when Diane comes in and sits next to him after speaking to Chas.  
"Robert are you ok pet?"  
"What do you think Diane?" Robert says coldly.  
"I think you're hurting because Andy's with Aaron." Robert laughs a sad laugh that Diane worrys might turn to tears but luckily it doesn't. "Where have you been love? We've been worried about you."  
"Yeah right." Robert says.  
"Don't think we've stopped caring about you just because those two are together." She notices him flinch a little at her saying about Andy and Aaron and puts her hand on his arm but he pulls it away slowly shaking his head.  
"I can't deal with it." He admits.  
"With what pet?"  
"Them, together. I just. I can't."  
"Oh love. You've got to try to move on." He nods his head and looks at her kindly before standing up.  
"Where are you going?" She asks.  
"To move on." He says before heading out the pub. On his way out he bumps into Aaron and Andy with the kids.  
"Hi." Robert says in a small voice but they just walk past, Aaron avoiding Robert's direction when he does so and Andy giving him a dirty look. 

Robert goes home and sits on his sofa with his hands on his head tapping his leg. He wants to go out, wants to get wasted and not remember going home with a guy when he wakes up tomorrow, or just not wake up at all. How? How can Aaron and Andy even be a thing? He thinks pulling his hands down his face, tears in his eyes. Was Andy always into guys? Did he think about Robert when he was younger the same way Robert thought about him when he was? Robert leans back, leg still tapping violently, thinking of all the confusion he had as a child. When he first met Andy it felt different then when he met his other friends for the first time. He couldn't help feeling things for his now brother that he never felt before. And when he was older that's when he finally found out what those feelings were but he never did anything, they were straight and brothers now he couldn't. The first man he ever slept with looked so much like Andy he almost called out his name. He cried afterwards, not just for finely doing something he wanted for so long or for hating himself for doing it but because he still wished it was Andys legs around him. He finally did something he was doing everything not to do, he imagined Andy and Aaron together, but he couldn't have Aaron there. It still hurt too much, he still wants to kill anyone that has their hands on Aaron, even if it is his brother. He can't, however, help himself from imagining himself on Andy, something he hasn't done for a very long time. He felt his trousers twitch as he thought about Andy but the voices in his head kept screaming at him how wrong this was and how it would never happen. He doesn't know when it was that the image of his brother turned to Aaron, but he smiled when he realised who it was. His body filled with warmth and love, but it wasn't real. 

He kicked the table when he got out of his reveries. He wanted someone, anyone, to fill the gap in him. He grabbed his phone and rang a taxi. He breathed heavily thinking about himself. He'd gone back to that lost boy that first left the village. Maybe he was worse, more of a slut now because he's not doing it to pay for food or shelter but to try and take the pain away, to try and feel slightly less empty. He felt like he was addicted. Maybe he'd always be addicted now Aaron's not with him or maybe he will find someone else. But he doesn't even know if he wants to, if he deserves someone else, he'll probably just break them. 

Victoria sees Robert get into a taxi across the road, and that's the last time she sees him for a over two weeks. She rings him and rings him but it keeps going to voicemail. She gets more worried when she phones his work and they say he's been fired. Even Andy looks a little worried when Chrissie tells them he's leaving the business. When the third week starts to come round she practically screams at Andy in the pub that something's wrong with Robert. There must be. Vic's just stopped crying and her and Andy are leaving their house for work when Andy sees Robert getting out of a taxi and going into his house. He's wearing a hoodie and looks smaller but its Robert. Andy nods to Robert and Victoria is filled with relief and hugs Andy tight.  
"I'm going over there." Victoria tells him and he nods knowing he can't change his sisters mind.  
"I'll tell Diane he's back." Andy says. Andy sees Aaron walking back from the cafe and looks at him across the road.  
"Talk to him." Vic tells her brother and he nods and runs up to him. Things have been tricky between the boys since Robert left. Andy could see Aaron still loved him and although their relationship was little more then a fling Andy didn't want to be a second choice. Aaron and him had many arguments about Aaron and Robert's relationship and they haven't even spoken for 4 days when Andy runs up to him. 

Victoria knocks on Robert's door but no one answers.  
"Robert. I know you're there please answer!" She knocks again and this time he answers but only opens the door a little way.  
"Please leave Vic." He says in a small voice, one she almost doesn't recognise as Robert's. She pushes the door a little and she can tell Robert's out of energy when he hardly fights to keep the door shut. When she sees him she's shocked by the state of his face. She goes to touch his bruised and cut face but he stands back. He looks scared she thinks to herself. She sees scruffs on his hands but it doesn't look like he's punched anyone more like they've scratched up whatever cut up his face .  
"What happened?" She asks and he looks so scared by this question.  
"Vic please just go."  
"Robert please." He pushes her out the door lightly before shutting it. She doesn't go quietly though and begs for him to tell her what's wrong from behind the door. She finally goes but texts Robert once she's in the pub refusing to give up.

Victoria sits at the bar with Diane behind it, her head in her hands as Adam strokes her back. She huffs as time drags on and the want to march over to Robert's again slowly fills her. Andy and Aaron are over in the corner talking in a booth when Robert walks in with slightly damp hair and a different change of clothes. He's wearing jeans and a blue top, he looks slightly more like his old self but Victoria can tell there's something sadder about him. Andy and Aaron look up, Aaron can't stop himself from caring about how he got them bruises. Half of his face looks like it's been pushed up against a wall or scrapped on the floor and he's covered in bruises.  
"Vic." He says quietly standing close to her. Adam speaks first though.  
"You've been gone for two weeks! Do you know what that's done to her? She didn't know where you where. If you were ever coming back..."  
"Adam." Vic says lifting her head up. "Where where you?" She asks Robert. Chrissie laughs from her seat at the back of the pub.  
"I can have a guess." She says. "Nice was he? Or was there more then one?" She laughs as a few glares and looks sneak and shoot her way. "Oh come on we've all been thinking it. He goes away days, or for two weeks as it seems, now either you've got yourself a new toy boy or someone's been very busy." Robert doesn't say anything, he doesn't even move and Chrissie laughs again.  
"So how many men have you been with since you found out lover boy and big brother have been going at it?" He still doesn't answer. "Go on. 5? 10? 20? 100? Come on Robert!"  
"I don't know." He says as Victoria stands up to defend him. She looks at her brother slightly ashamed but still try's to stand his corner.  
"Chrissie please. Can't you see he doesn't look right." Victoria says quietly, knowing Robert can hear her but wishing he couldn't.  
"Yeah wonder why that is." Chrissie laughs. "What happened to your pretty little face anyway?" Victoria looks at Robert hoping he will answer but he looks like he might cry.  
"Robert?" Victoria asks and try's to put her hand on his arm but he flinches away. Robert walks out the pub trying not to cry and goes home as Victoria repeatedly says his name softly as he walks till he can't hear her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert sat down on the sofa and dropped his head so it rested in his hands. 

At the pub Aaron stands up and makes to leave.  
"Where you going?" Andy asks looking Aaron in the eyes, already knowing where he's off to.  
"I've got to speak to him." Aaron says looking at him sadly.   
"I know." Andy says quietly looking up at him. "Go." Andy nods and Aaron leaves the pub. 

Aaron knocked on Robert's door but didn't get an answer.   
"Robert!" He shouted but still no answer came. He knocked again before dropping to a squat so he was level with the letter box. He lifted the little golden slot and said quietly.  
"Robert?" 

Robert looked up and stared at the door where Aaron was. He doesn't trust his voice, not yet as he hears his name said softly through the letter box. He makes his way to the door but doesn't open, instead he stands beside it almost hoping Aaron doesn't notice his foot steps but he has already.   
"Rob? You there?" Aaron asks trying to face where he thinks Robert is standing. Robert squats down so he's closer to the little slot in the door, and the man he loves behind it. "Are you ok? I... I just want to know, Vic's worried about ya." He was going to say mate but how could he? That's not what they are... That's not what they've ever been. They used to be so much more but now... Now their not even friends.  
Robert sits cross legged on the floor and has too look away. He doesn't even know why. It's not like he's facing Aaron, it's not like there isn't a wooden door between them, but he's always felt naked with Aaron. His walls fell and this man knew HIM, how could he face this man now? Face him and lie. 

"I'm fine." Robert says, a fake smile pulled across his face to try and make his voice more believable.   
"No you're not." Aaron says softly. Aaron can't see the little nod of agreement and his hands wiping away the tears. 'At least I don't cry like him.' Robert thinks to himself, for once grateful his emotions aren't portrayed by his eyes.   
"Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?" Robert asks, not really knowing why. Maybe to spite Aaron or to make him just leave or because maybe he wants, needs, to know if he will. If he'll pick Andy over him, if there still together, if he still cares.   
"No. No I don't." Is all Robert gets to answer his questions.  
"Well you're not needed here." Robert lies again. "I'm fine. Tell Vic I'm sorry." Robert looks up to try and keep tears from falling over the edge. "I'm really sorry." Aaron nods knowing he shouldn't even be here, that Robert probably won't even speak to him, but he knows somethings wrong. But he'll leave. For now at least. But every fibre of him is telling him, screaming at him, that he won't give up till he knows what's wrong. Where he was. How he got them marks on his beautiful face.

Aaron walks back to the pub, looking back to the house every so often though the short walk. "So?" Vic asks as he walks in.  
"He didn't answer the door." Aaron says thought clear on his face. "He said he's fine, and to tell you he's sorry."   
"Did he tell you how he got the..."  
"No." Aaron says sitting down next to Andy who's now next to Vic at the bar. "He didn't say anything about it." Andy smiles softly and drapes an arm around Aaron's shoulder, rubbing his arm gently. "I'm sure he's fine." Andy says, to both Aaron and Vic. "He's probably just been staying at a mates like I said. Got in a fight with someone like he always does."   
"He doesn't know how many blokes he's been with Andy." Vic says looking at him. "In a few weeks how can't he know that?" 

Robert lifts himself up from the floor awhile after Aaron leaves. He doesn't know how long ago Aaron left, maybe hours maybe minutes he can't tell. His legs feel numb and his stomach turns as he lifts himself almost unsure of where he is. He slowly makes his way upstairs and opens the shower door before turning on the water. 

"Because he's a slut." Chrissie laughs walking over for another drink.   
"Yeah and you were the one that was married to him." Chas bites back.  
"And look how that turned out. A refill please." Chas fills her drink as Aaron leans into Andy's strong body and wraps an arm around. They stay silent as Chas fills up the wine glass and Chrissie pays but she leans against the bar and looks at the four of them. "Why are you so upset anyway Aaron? Lover boy here not as good as his little brother?"   
Andy's face falls a little and Chrissie smiles. "Shut up Chrissie." Aaron says, leaning slightly away from Andy's body. "Just because you couldn't care if he was dead or alive doesn't mean I shouldn't."   
"Please he only left for a few weeks. Probably just had to get his head cleared about you and lover boy."   
"It's more then that." Aaron says, his brain working as fast as it can to figure out what's wrong, why he cares, and a million other questions. Chrissies face falls a little as she starts to believe this might be more then Robert having a heartache.   
"Why do you think that? I mean it's not like he's come back in a body bag." Aaron doesn't know what to say. Vic is sat a seat away he doesn't want to tell her he heard Robert sniffing, his voice weak and broken by tears he wasn't letting out. That he felt something. He knew something was wrong, he just did. 

It was late in the evening before Vic walked over to Roberts to try and find out what had happened when he was away. She knocked with no reply three times before she heard foot steps on the stairs.   
“Robert?!” She shouted when the foot steps ended.  
“Go away Vic.”  
“Please Rob. I'm really worried about you."  
"Well don't."   
"You're face Robert.."  
"I got in a fight. That's all, like I always do.”  
“Ok.” Vic said not believing him. “Where have you been staying?”  
“Places.”  
“Diffrent mens beds?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Right then we’re gonna take you to a clinic and get you tested then we’re gonna…”  
“Just leave it Vic! I don’t need you, if I had some where else to stay id go. Please just go.”  
“Robert.” She heard him walk back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Andy knocked on Roberts door in till he heard foot steps.  
“Go away Vic.” Robert said sounding exhausted as he walked down the stairs in his pj's.  
“Its Andy.” Andy heard Robert stop walking. “Come on talk to me.” “Robert open the door.” Robert un locked the door and let Andy walk in to the living room.  
“Robert talk to me, I know..I know me and Aaron must be a shock…”  
“A shock!?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You screwing Nicola that would of been a shock, not this!”  
“Im not here to talk about me.”  
“Why are you here Andy?”  
“I said, I wanna talk. What happened?”  
“Nothing.” Robert said quickly.  
“Someone hurt you?”  
“No.”  
“Oh please Robert have you seen your face?”  
“I got in a fight.” Vic walked into the living room. “Can everyone just leave me alone?” Vic looked at Andy and told him to leave.  
“Now you, please.” Robert said to Vic.  
“Oh I’m not going anywhere till you talk.” Robert sat on the sofa.  
“Why does everyone want me to talk, theres nothing to say.”  
“We want you to talk because we love you. And there is something to say, isn’t there?” “Please I have so many thoughts of what could of happened to you.”  
“Vic.” Robert turned to look at his sister. “It was just some guy that beat me up ok, I promise. Thats how I got these I swear.” He said pointing to his face.  
“Right.” She said relieved. “So why did he beat you up?”  
“It doesn’t matter, you know now, so just go.” Robert said standing up and walking to open the door. Vic stood up and walked out.  
“We’re going to talk ok, i'll be back later.”  
“I get it.” He said closing the door.

A few hours later Robert heard knocking on the door again.  
“Go away Vic.” Robert shouted before taking another swig of his beer. He stood up when the knocking continued and open the door.  
“Robert.” Aaron said grabbing the door when Robert tried to shut it again. Robert huffed in annoyance as Aaron pushed passed him and walked into the living room.  
“Vic said it was just some guy deciding to beat you up.”  
“Yeah it was, so you can go now.”  
“I dont believe you. What happened, what really happened?” Robert took another swig and sat down on the sofa. “God Robert for once in your life stop being so stubborn.” Aaron said sitting on the sofa beside Robert. "Everyone knows somethings wrong so don’t try saying its nothing.” “Robert.” Aaron said putting his hand on Roberts leg but Robert jumped under the touch. Aaron froze and moved his hand away.  
“Can you just go?” Robert said quietly, his voice showing how tired he was.  
“No. Robert please.” Aaron said and he could see Roberts walls falling. “Did someone do something?” Robert nodded softly. “Talk to me, please."  
“There were these guys.” Robert said closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “I said I wouldn’t sleep with this guy so he.. I was outside bar west and him and his friends came over."  
“What did they do to you?"  
“They said they were umm… they were going to.” Robert opened his eyes and looked at Aaron. “He said he was going to have me anyway.”  
“Did they, they they rape you?” Aaron said trying to keep it together.  
“No... they didn't do it.”  
“Why? What, what made them stop?” Aaron asked feeling so relieved but he could tell he was still holding his breath.  
“I told them that…” Robert closed his eyes again, like he needed to focus to get the words out. He opened them and looked at Aaron like he was pleading with him, or trying to say sorry for something. “I slept with this guy… the reason I said no to the guy that beat me up was because… the guy I slept with, he got tested.”  
“Tested for what?” Aaron said though he already knew.  
“HIV, he’s positive, probably got it off me the way I’ve been going around.”  
“O my god.” Aaron whispered. “Have, have you been tested yet?”  
“No.” Aaron wiped his hands down his face. “I probably jinxed it now anyway.”  
“What.” Aaron said removing his hands and looking to Robert.  
“I told them guys I had it, thats what made them stop.”  
“Thats not jinxing it Robert.”  
“No, I knew when I said it it’d be true. If I didn’t get it off that guy I would off got it off someone else, slutting my self around like some cheap whore. No supried some guy tried to t..”  
“Dont. That wasn’t your fault.” Aaron said angrily. “What happened to them?” He said calmer.  
“Who?” Robert said looking at the floor and fiddling with the label on his beer bottle.  
“The men that tried to rape you Robert.”  
“Don’t know.”  
“What?”  
“I was unconscious buy the time they finished beating me up, whats it matter any way?”  
"Robert those men need locking up.”  
“Its too late now anyway.”  
“Come on.” Aaron said standing up.  
“What?”  
“We’re gonna go get you tested.” Aaron said grabbing his car keys out of his pocket. “Go upstairs and get dressed.”  
“Why cant you just leave me alone?”  
"Because I still care about you, and I’m not just going to let you die.” Robert stood up and walked upstairs. 

He came back in jeans and his white t-shirt.  
“We going?”  
“Yeah come on.” Aaron said opening the door and closed it after Robert.  
Aaron drove them there in silence till he parked outside the clinic.  
“You ready?” Aaron asked looking over to Robert.  
“No.” Robert shook his head. “I cant do this."  
“Yes you can Robert.”  
“What if I have it?” Robert said his eyes watering a little.  
“Then your get medication, just like Val did.”  
“What for the rest of my life? Having to use a condom with everyone I sleep with.”  
“Your be ok, no matter what happens I’ll be here for you.”  
“Ok, Im ready can we just go now?”  
“Yeah come on.” Aaron said getting out of the car.

They walked up to the desk.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yeah I phoned up earlier, Robert Sudgen.” Aaron said to the man who quickly looked at his computer.  
“Ok.” The man said when he found his name on the computer. “If you could take a seat the nurse is just with another patient.” They walked over and sat on the plastic chairs. Aaron could see Robert was panicked.  
“Won't Andy be worried where you are?”  
“No its fine.”  
“Please tell me you didn’t tell him.” Robert said looking to Aaron.  
“No of course I didn’t. “  
“Thanks.”  
“You’ve got to tell them though, if you have it.”  
“I will.” Robert said looking at the floor. “I’ll tell them everything.” They sat in silence again for a moment before Aaron spoke.  
“What did you do?”  
“What you mean?” Robert said looking to Aaron.  
“You said.. that you couldn’t remember how many people you slept with. Did you just pick up random men at the bar? Just go home with them?” Aaron asked trying not to sound hurt.  
“It started with this man in the bogs. I gave him a blow job, he returned the favour.”  
“And then?”  
“I started giving out free blows to who ever walked in, going back to random mens beds then back to bar west. Stared screwing people in the toilets, what ever they wanted. Wasn’t just men, but they were easier.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“Robert.” A woman said with a clip board. 

Robert and Aaron walked into the room.  
“Ok, which one of you is Robert?”  
“Me.” Robebert said. “This is Aaron,can he stay? Its just…”  
“Of course. Please sit.” Robert looked to Aaron before sitting down. “I just have a few questions before the test if thats ok.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Have you had sexual relationships with someone who may of had HIV.”  
“Yes.”  
“Have you had sexual relationships with anyone after?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, if the test is positive can you contact those people for me?”  
“I’ll try. Sorry can we just do the test?”  
“Ok. It shouldn’t take long.” She said pulling over a small metal table on wheels. “Im just going to take a spot of blood from your finger.”  
“Aw.” Robert siad quietly and Aaron squeezed his shoulder as she held something to Roberts finger.  
“Ok. Hold this cotton bud on your cut for me. I’ll just be a few minutes. Will you two be ok.” The woman left going though a different door when they nodded. 

Robert tried to keep his breathing normal but he couldn’t help feeling panicked.  
“Who the hell’s gonna want to sleep with me now?”  
“As always sex is all you think about.” Aaron said squeezing his shoulder again. “Your be on meds, your use a condom they could even go on those pills if its a serous relationship. Theres no reason someone wouldn’t want you.”  
“You don’t want me.”  
“Robert, dont.”  
“Im sorry.”  
“Its ok.” Aaron said before the woman walked back in.  
“Its positive, isn’t it?” Robert asked b  
seeing the look on her face.  
“Yes, I’m sorry Mr Sudgen.” Robert wiped his hands don his face.  
“He can go on meds right? He’ll be just like normal?” Aaron asked, the reality of the situation crushing his heart as he looks at Robert.  
“Yes, and your partner can go on drugs which will…”  
“Hes not my partner.”  
“Oh sorry.”  
“Can we talk alone Aaron?”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll be in the car.” Aaron said before leaving the room.

Robert open the car door and got in.  
“Have you been crying?” Robert asked reaching for Aaron's face.  
“No.” Aaron said pushing his hand away.  
“Surly I should be the one crying.” Robert said trying to lighten the mood though thats all he wanted to do.  
"Its my fault isn’t it?”  
“What? No why would you…”  
“The reason you slept with all them guys was because of me wasn’t it.” Robert didn’t say anything. “Come on Robert we both know it.”  
“Yeah alright! You happy now? I couldn’t handle you two together but its my fault I slept with all them people.”  
“Yeah but…”  
“No buts. Actually literarily no buts, for me anyway, not for awhile.”  
“Oh god Robert.” Aaron laughed. “What you two talk about?”  
“Meds, how to keep healthy, what not to do, that kinda stuff.”  
“So you’ll be stocking up on condoms.”  
Robert laughed “Yeah I guess so.”  
“I can tell your not ok you know.”  
“Well I think I’ve just been told I’m not ok by a…”  
“Robert. Its ok, your allowed to be upset.” Robert nodded and let the tears he was holding in out, luckily he didn’t cry like Aaron though.  
“Come here.” Aaron said leaning over and hugging him. “Im here for you, your gonna be ok.”


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home was as quiet as the drive there. Aaron parked up outside Vic's house.  
“You gonna tell them then?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Want me to come with you?”  
“We’re not together anymore Aaron, I don’t need you holding my hand when I tell them.”  
“I get it.” Robert climbed out of the car and sighed before walking over to the house. 

“Vic?” Robert shouted into the house.  
“Robert?” Vic said stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room that Robert was now standing in. “So you wanna talk?” Vic asked.  
“Yeah, theres something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it?” Vic said walking closer to her brother.  
“Where’s Diane and Andy?” Robert said walking away from her.  
“What? I don’t know the pub?”  
“Right.”  
“Robert whats the matter?” Robert sighed and looked at her.  
“I…I made some bad choice's when I was away.”  
“What kind of bad choice’s?”  
“Sit down.”   
“What?”  
“Please Vic, I gotta tell you something thats messing with my head enough so…” Vic sat down on the sofa quickly.  
“Ok, look. Can you just tell me now.” Robert paced around the room. "It can’t be that bad Robert.”  
“I have HIV.” Robert said quickly then stood for a moment. “I have HIV.” He whispered calmer. Vic sat shocked on the sofa.  
“What?” Vic asked quietly.

Aaron walked into the pub and found Andy at the bar.  
“Alright?” Andy asked seeing him.  
“Yeah.” Aaron said not very believably.  
“What is it?” Andy said standing up and putting a hand on the younger mans shoulder.  
“You need to go to Vics.” Aaron said and Andy left. 

“Have you been tested?” Vic asked standing up.  
“Yeah, just got back.”  
“You just found out.” Vic said compassionately. “You must be in so much shock.”   
“Yeah you could call it that.” Robert said dropping onto the sofa. Just then Andy walked into the living room.  
“Aaron said I should come over.”  
“Yeah.” Robert said looking to him then back to Vic. She could see him trying to get the words out again but then he stopped and she walked over and put a hand on Roberts shoulder. “Robs got HIV.”  
“What?!” Andy said completely shocked.  
“Yeah, looks like Chrissie was right about me being a slut.” Robert said thinking about how he had been the last few weeks.  
“Im so sorry mate.” Andy said.  
“Its alright, its not like I’m gonna die.” Robert said trying to think of a bright side.  
“Yeah but…”  
“I’m going home, sorry I just… I gotta go.” Robert said leaving.  
Vic stood in the middle of the living room. “What... but...”  
“Its alright Vic.” Andy said walking over and hugging her. 

Robert dropped his coat on the floor and walked straight over to the fridge to grab a pack of beers. He dropped onto the sofa and downed one, then another, then the rest.

Andy walked back to the pub after Adam came home. Chas told him Aaron was in the back so he walked through and sat on the sofa beside Aaron.  
“Did you know?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron said quietly and Andy nodded. “How much he tell you?"  
“That he’s got HIV, well actually Vic told me that, then he just left.” Andy said almost laughing at the end part but Aaron could see Andy wanted to cry. “He just left, I mean Vic was in a right state.” He looked down and shook his head.   
“That all he said?” Aaron asked looking at him.  
“Yeah, was there more?”  
“No, just asking.” Andy looked up at Aaron and moved closer.  
“Are we ok, I mean I know its been tough lately.”  
“Yeah, we’re good.” Andy put a hand on the side of Aaron's face which Aaron lent into.   
“Good.” He said before leaning in for a kiss. “We should get tested. Just to be sure, not just for.. for what he’s got but other stuff.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron agreed but his mind was still elsewhere. “You sure your ok?.”   
“I don't really know.” Andy said.  
“I get it, its not like you two are close.” Andy moved a hand into Aaron’s hair and kissed him softly.  
“I just need to get it through my head thats all.” Aaron nodded before kissing him again. 

Everything went back to normal with Aaron and Andy, neither of them had anything and they decided not to use condoms. Something Aaron had only done with Robert and once with Ed but they both figured it would bring them closer together. Robert stayed at home so Aaron didn’t see him but Vic visited him most days. He went for a few job interviews but mainly stayed at home especially after everyone found out about his HIV. Kerry found out after over hearing Vic and Andy talk about it and soon after the entire village knew too. Robert also got a call about the other tests he did and he came back positive for a few other things that were actually curable. He knew he couldn’t avoid the village for ever and a few days later Vic managed to drag him to the pub. 

Robert and Vic walked into the pub and the first thing Robert saw was Aaron, sitting with Andy’s arm around him at a booth.  
“Come on Robert.” Vic said noticing that he stopped walking. They continued walking and sat at the bar. The night went quickly and it was soon almost closing time as Robert looked over to Andy and Aaron. He sighed quietly as Andy kissed Aaron and took his hand as they walked through to the back. “You need to move on Robert, there happy together.” He knew she was right, but he didn't want to move on, he never wanted to get over Aaron. 

He tried to go back to normal like everyone else seemingly did but he still felt the same way about Andy and Aaron, he decided not to think about them. Thats what drove him to sleeping with every man he saw in the first place, he’d just have to learn to live without Aaron.

A while later Robert arranged to go to the pub with Vic again, he sat at the bar and ordered a drink before he saw the couple sitting at a booth. Vic handed him a glass. “Robert.” She said seeing where he was looking. He looked back to her and drank some of his drink but when she looked away he looked back.   
He saw Aaron look at him and look uncomfortable, Roberts heart stopped as he thought it was about him but then he saw Aaron moving slightly away from Andy. He turned back to Vic. “How are them two?”  
“What?”  
“Aaron and Andy.”  
“Umm I don’t know. Ok. I mean there not as loved up as they were I guess.” They were drifting apart. Aaron was realising that he still loved Robert and felt pretty much nothing for Andy. Yes he admired his body but built men wasn't what he normally went for. He liked that Robert was tall and skinny but still had what Aaron called ‘his cute tum tum’ Robert hated it being called that. And Andy was struggling being with a man. He knew he wasn't gay as he was still attracted to women, which was kind of the problem. He was attracted to Aaron but he found himself wanting to be with a woman again more. He did love Aaron's body, craved it. Loved his strong legs and loved Aaron's thick cock (much more then he thought he would) and loved every other inch of him. But he wasn't in love with him, and didn't know if he’d want his body for ever. He knew he probably be with a man again if they did break up, but he wanted to be in a relationship with a woman. He didn't know why but he just did.

Robert made his mind up then and there, he wanted Aaron back.

He knew he hadn’t been dealing with the news very well, but now he was going to change that. He wanted Aaron and he was gonna get him. 

He didn't directly go to Aaron at first. He put on a suit and went to his new job, went to the pub to see Vic and ,well, tried to carry on as normal. Aaron and Andy were at the pub most of the times Robert went and he decided to show Aaron how much he was doing ok. He left Aaron alone but after almost a week he couldn’t anymore. Aaron walked out of the pub toilets and saw Robert in the hall way.   
“You seem to be doing much better.” Aaron said. Robert nodded and it was clear to Aaron that he had something to say. Robert looked him up and down and walked a little closer. “I can tell your not happy with him.” Robert whispered.  
“What gives you that idea.” Robert knew he was right then and there. Aaron wasn't defensive, he lowered his voice to meet Roberts which made his voice huskier. Robert sucked in his own lip and let it go. “I can tell. Your not right together.”  
“What and me and you were?” Aaron whispered huskily.  
“Yeah. Yeah we were, better then you two at least. I want you back Aaron.”  
“Im with your brother remember.”  
“I don’t care. I tried sleeping with every man I saw to get you out of my head but now I know I never want to let you go.”  
“Your starting to sound a bit stalker-ish.” Robert smiled the way he did on christmas day and Aaron had to stop himself from smiling to, he didnt want to smile but Robert just did something to him that Andy never could.   
“Ok i’ll back off, thats what you want right? For me to leave you alone?” Aaron didn't answer and instead walked past him into the pub. When Robert walked back through Aaron and Andy were already gone. 

“Whats this for?” Andy said breaking the passionate kiss in the back room.   
“I want to fuck my boyfriend, is that so bad?” Aaron said, the want and general sexiness in his voice made Andy stop talking and kiss him back with as much force.  
They ran upstairs quickly before Aaron pushed Andy to the wall kissing him. He dug his hand into Andy's boxers and let out a moan into the kiss as he rubbed his cock. He pulled his hand out and quickly undid Andy’s jeans. He knew he wanted him to be Robert, to push Robert to the bed and fuck him. But he guessed Andy fucking him would work. They both quickly undressed each other as they walked, still kissing, to the bed, so Aaron was walking backwards. Aaron started wanking himself to hardness as he sat on the edge of the bed as Andy grabbed for the lube. “Want me to get you hard?” Aaron asked with a smile. Andy smiled and walked a little bit closer as Aaron opened his mouth. Andy held the back of Aaron’s head and fucked his mouth. Aaron almost choked and Andy quickly pulled back almost all the way out. He moved his hand down so it cupped Aaron’s chin and thrust back forward again. Aaron moved his hands from Andy's waist around to cup his but as he bobbed his head as fast as he could. “Fuck” Andy said losing his breath looking down at him. “Im gonna fuck you so hard.” Aaron pulled off and looked at him.  
“Come on then, fuck me.” He smiled. Andy bit his lip and picked Aaron up by the waist moving him up the bed.

Robert saw Aaron walking, almost limping, to the shop the next day so he ran after him, well fast walked maybe. He started walking slowly again when he got into the shop and tried to make it look like he was looking at the shelfs as he walked over to Aaron. “Your limping.” Robert whispered.  
“Yeah.” Aaron said so casually Robert got a little confused.  
“What you do?”  
“Got fucked by my boyfriend.” Aaron said even more casually, making Robert a little mad and very jealous, Robert huffed out a laugh.  
“You two have fun last night then?” He asked, anger written all over his face.  
“I think the limps from the shower this morning actually.” Robert was going to just walk out of the shop and probably soalk for the rest of the day when he remembered the shower they had at the first hotel.   
“Was it as good of a shower as the one at the hotel?” Robert whispered leaning in to Aaron's ear. Aaron smiled a little remembering. “Did you have him on all fours, him having to use his hands to stop himself from slamming into the wall as you knelt down and fucked him hard?” Aaron felt himself twitch remembering Robert on all fours, the water running over them.  
“No.” Aaron said quietly, he lent in so he could talk into Robert's ear. One hand ran down Roberts shirt and his fingers found their way into the top of Roberts boxers, he whispered huskily into Roberts ear. “He fucked me against the wall.” Before walking off again. Robert stood there frustrated but a giant smile spread across his face. Aaron was with Andy, knew he didn't even know how many men he slept with, knew he had HIV, and he was flirting? 

When he got back to his Vic was there. “I saw you in the shop talking to Aaron.” Vic said sounding a little worried and he thought she was going to warn him off again, tell him Aaron's better off with Andy. “Your not gonna run off again are you?” She said sounding heart broken.  
“No.” Robert said in a kind voice.   
“Good. I know you couldn’t cope with them being together. I should of seen it before you left.”  
“Hey non of this is your fault. And anyway Im dealing with them better now.”  
“You mean your ok with them being together?”   
“No. No I’m not but I’m not gonna run away again. I promise.”  
“Good. Well I only came round to see how you were.”  
“Im good.”  
“Good, I’ll go then.”  
“Right see ya.” Robert smiled. 

It was two days later when he saw Aaron, he looked miserable, he was sat with Andy in a booth but he looked bored out of his mind. Robert smiled at him from the bar and Aaron looked away. When Andy left to go to the toilet Robert slipped in beside Aaron.   
“You look happy.”  
“Maybe I am.” Aaron said, annoyance in his voice.  
“I thought we were good. Why are you annoyed at me?”  
“I’m not. Just leave it Robert.”  
“Fine, you continue having fun with Andy.” Robert got up and left the pub. Aaron drank the last of his drink quickly and ran out after him. Knocking on his door.   
“I need to talk to ya.” Aaron said pushing his way in when Robert opened the door.  
“Why aren't you happily fucking your boyfriend?” Robert asked, not caring how jealous he sounded.   
“You can’t keep doing this!” Aaron said. Robert walked closer getting into Aaron's personal space.  
“What?”   
“Im with Andy.” Was the only thing Aaron could say.   
“I want you Aaron.” Robert whispered, so close to his former lover. Aaron's body automatically gravitated closer to Roberts. He felt his blood running hot and his breath getting shallow as his heart rate sped up. Aaron went in quickly and Robert met his lips with the same force, each grabbing the back of the others head. They kissed passionately as Aaron pushed Robert back till they hit the wall. As Roberts hands moved to Aaron’s jacket Aaron pulled back.  
“What?” Robert said confused at the look on Aaron's face. Aaron let go of him and walked away hands on his head. “What?!”  
“I can’t do this again.” Aaron said.   
“Aaron Ive changed, I’ll changed. Its not going to be like before.”  
“Your right. Because this isn’t going to happen again.”  
“We both know thats a lie.” Aaron looked at him and almost gave in before he breathed in deeply and walked out the door. Robert lent his head back against the wall not sure if he was angry or overwhelmingly happy.

The next day Robert drove up to the scrap yard. He knew Adam wasn't in today so he walked straight into the portacabin.   
“What you doing here?” Aaron asked.  
“I wanted to talk about last night.”  
“I told you its not happening again.”  
“Ive missed you Aaron, more then I’ve ever missed anyone. Tell me you don’t miss me, that you don’t want me and I’ll leave.”  
“I can’t.” Aaron said defeated. “But…” Aaron sighed. “Even if we did start an affair Id want to be on those drugs to help prevent ..it.” Aaron sighed.  
“So you don’t want to leave Andy?” Aaron didn't answer, he didn't know if he did or not. “Theres other stuff we can do you know. That would risk you getting it.”  
“Like what?”  
“Well I’m very good with my mouth if you’d forgotten.”  
“I haven't forgotten.” Robert smiled and walked forward. Aaron rolled back his chair and let Robert drop to his knees. Aaron though about how he used to be the dirty little secret and now he was the one cheating, thinking about Andy and everything but all that went away when he felt Robert around him. Robert had rolled a condom on and was now back where Aaron always loved him being. It felt so different then it did with Andy. Robert's mouth was trained, knew what to do and strangely felt like home. Aaron grabbed onto his hair and moved his hips so he could fuck Roberts mouth.  
“Fuck I’ve missed you.” Aaron whispers as Robert bobs up and down. Its not long before Aaron fills up the condom and releases Roberts hair from his grip. “Fuck I’ve missed you.” Aaron says more emotionally then he meant to. He wanted to re-pay the favour but he was scared to, he wasn't sure if he was scared he might get it or having to tell Andy he gave Robert a blow job. As Robert got up and sat at the edge of the desk Aaron saw how hard the older man was.   
“I don’t expect you to… you know.” Robert said seeing Aaron look like he didn't know what his next move was.   
“Ive got an idea.” Aaron said sitting up straight and leaning closer. “Why don’t you play with your self while I get to kiss you?” Robert didn't answer instead he shoved his hand down his trousers and waited for Aaron to lean in to kiss him.

Robert almost skipped into his house when he got home. Aaron felt guilty when he walked into the pub and saw Andy there at the bar talking to Vic. “You ok babe?” Andy asked as he walked over to the pair at the bar.  
“Yeah good. Im just gonna go to bed I think, bit tired after work.”  
“You want me to come with you?” Andy asked.  
“Nar. Im just gonna sleep.” But he didn't go to sleep, he stayed up and kept thinking things over in his mind. By the morning he’d decided. He didn't want to be with Andy he wanted Robert, just Robert.

He walked downstairs to the already opened pub. He zipped up his jacket and was about to tell his mum he was off when a woman started talking to her from across the bar. “Sorry but do you know a Robert?” The woman asked. “He said his step mum owned this place, well I think he did.” The woman said.  
“Yeah she does, he’s not here right now but he might be at home.” Aaron stood awkwardly as she told the woman where Robert lived and she walked out of the pub.  
“Do you know her?” Chas asked.  
“No.”  
“Sorry you just looked a little awkward thats all.” Aaron did his little upside-down I don’t know face before leaving the pub. He went to the scrap yard and not to Andy's work like he planned.

The woman walked down the street and David almost shouted out thinking it was Leyla for a moment with the same long hair and coat but he saw Leyla across the street and stood confused for a moment before deciding to go back into the shop. The woman walked over to Roberts house and knocked.  
“Robert.” She said once he’d opened the door but he just stood confused. “Its Ellie.”  
“Ellie?”  
“We.. slept together.”  
“Oh, um hi.”  
“Well this is more awkward then it thought id be, and believe me I didn't expect this to go another way then awkward.”  
“Sorry I went through a bit of a ruth patch lately. Slept with a lot of people.”  
“You screwed my flat mate in the middle of the night.” She says quickly.  
“O yeah now I remember.”   
“Oh why thanks,” She says. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah, um.” Robert steps aside and lets her in, straight away thinking she’s caught something off him. “You didn't catch something off me did you? I am so sorry if you have I was in a bad place and I know thats not an excuse and…”  
“I’m pregnant.” She blurts out quickly.  
“What?” Robert asks quietly.  
“Im pregnant, and unlike you I haven’t slept with a bunch of people in the last few months so…”  
“Its mine?” Robert asks interrupting her.  
“Yep.” She says nervously. “I just thought you should know. If you don’t want any part of it that's fine I…”  
“No no I… Id want to be part of… holy shit you serious?” She put her hands over her stomach and gave him a dirty look. “Oh sorry for swearing.” He stood there in shock. “Your really pregnant?”  
“Yes.”  
“And its really mine?”  
“Yes, we can do a DNA test when its born but I haven't…”  
“I’m gonna be a dad?” Robert said quietly, like he was scared she’d say it was all a lie.  
“Yes, if you want to be.” She said kindly, seeing how in shock he was. He closed his eyes then remembered, he looked at her like he was apologising and she was a little confused. “I have HIV.” He said quietly. “Im pretty sure I got it after we slept together but you should get tested just incase.”  
“Ok.” The woman said sounding scared, she looked down to the tinny bump that wasn't even visible through her floppy top then back to Robert. “Ok, can we go now or?” She said sounding a little more nervous.   
“Yeah.” Robert said picking up his coat quickly. 

Andy stood on the other side of the road as he watched as Robert and a woman in a black leather jacket with fluff round the top got into Roberts car and drove off. he then drove to the scrap yard to see Aaron.   
“Alright?” He said stepping into the portacabin.   
“Yeah.” Aaron said feeling a little guilty but the strange jealousy he felt about the girl looking for Robert pushed that away. “You’ve got hay in ya hair.” Aaron smiled before looking back to the paper work.  
“Oh.” Andy said picking it out. “Well we cant all sit at a desk all day.”  
“Um have you seen outside? Who’d you think shifts all that?” He looked back to Andy and smiled again. “You’ve got some more.” He said leaning over and pulling some out of the top of Andy's jeans. “Haven’t been rolling around in the hay with Lawrence have ya?”  
“In ya perverted dreams.” Andy laughs. “You know who that girl was at Rob’s?”  
“There was someone in the pub earlier looking or him.” He said looking at his paper work, trying not to seem jealous.  
“They were getting into his car when I saw them. Probably one of the people he slept with when he was away.” Andy said looking down at Aaron before he gets on his knees so he’s closer to Aaron's hight on his chair. “What you doing down there?” Aaron laughs.   
“You look stressed.” Andy says with a small grin, wheeling Aaron's chair so he’s facing him. “I thought id de-stress you.” He says looking up at Aaron who moves his hand down to his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have loads of half finished fics that I want to post, this is one of many and I promise this will be updated but it might take time. I love to see what people think so feel free to leave a commentXx


End file.
